Oliver's Secret
by Elf Fairy
Summary: Oliver Wood has a secret... and he needs Harry's help. What is he up to? Read and review and find out! It's also really funny! With the presence of many characters!


A/N: Hi!!! And welcome to my first Harry Potter fanfic! It's a great story: what happens when Oliver Wood, captain of Griffindor quidditch team, starts to ask strange favours from Harry? What is he hiding? What's his secret? This story happens during Harry's third year at Hogwarts, when Oliver was in his eight and last year (what is a shame!). So read and check it out! And don't forget to review!  
  
Disclaimer: I'm not the creator of Harry Potter® and stuff (and that's also a shame ( )  
  
  
  
OLIVER'S SECRET  
  
  
  
Chapter One - What's he about?  
  
Harry woke up on that sunny winter morning wishing to stay some more time under his blankets, because the room was very cold. He picked up his glasses on the table beside the bed, and looked at Ron. "He's still asleep, so I think I still have time to sleep a little more..." Harry thought. Turning his head to the other side of the room, he realised how wrong he was, as the other three beds were empty.  
  
"Good Morning Hermione!" said Harry, followed by Ron, as the two boys came rushing into Griffindor's common room. The girl looked at them from the top to the bottom, and trying to sound angry, but hardly containing her wish to laugh, she said "Where were you? You already missed the breakfast, and in ten minutes we'll have our Potions test! Hurry!" "Well, if we are late is your fault! Who made us study 'till half past midnight yesterday?" said Ron with a sleepy and angry face, since loosing the breakfast for him was almost as bad as Snape's and Mr. Binns breath togheter. "That was for your own good!" she sad, getting serious again. "Let's go, I don't want to be late".  
  
Harry didn't felt so sorry about loosing his breakfast. Just thinking about the test he was about to do made him sick. He was starting to feel that all those hours studing woludn't give concrete results at the test. As the three were almost reaching the dungeons, they heard a voice behind him "Harry..." said Oliver Wood running to him "Please tell me that we have an important quidditch training so I'm dismissed from Snape's test!" said Harry with pleeding eyes turning to Oliver "Uh, not exactly, sorry..." he said lowering his head "Anyway, the thing is..."  
  
"POTTER AND WOOD!" screamed the voice that Harry less liked to hear. Snape was standing at the door that lead to his class in the dungeons, greasier than ever, looking at them with a disgusted face "I'll take from Gryffindor 20 points for that, and NO COMPLAINING! It's that enough for you Potter? Or you also don't want to do the test?" Harry instantly entered the door, hearing Snape arguing with Oliver.  
  
Inside the class he took a seat near Ron and Hermione, a little upset "Would you please wait for me next time?" "Sorry" replied Ron "What did he wanted?" "I don't know. Snape appeared when he was about to tell me. Man, I really hate him! I hate him as much as..."  
  
"Potter! Hey Potter!" shouted the familiar voice "Don't listen to Draco, Harry!" whispered Hermione by his side. But Draco Malfoy continued "What happened to you? Were you attacked by a dementor or what? What about you Weasley? Is your family so out of money that they can't even buy you shirts anymore? No, let me guess, your mud-blood friend put a spell on you!", while his friends Crabbe and Goyle bursted in tears and laughs. Redder than his hair, Ron shouted "No Draco, actually this happened when I saw you this morning!!!", which immediately made Draco and his friends shut up and do the most unexpressive face, right when Snape came back.  
  
After the test, Ron and Harry rushed to their rooms, because they realised why Hermione laughed and Draco pissed them off: they changed their clothes so fast that morning, that Harry forgot to put their shoes on, and to brush his hair, that was completely raised (which didn't make much of a difference), and Ron forgot to put the white shirt part of the uniform, and looked pretty stupid without it. "Why didn't she warned us? She is such a ..." sad Ron very angry "I heard that! I didn't told you anything because you didn't recognize the hard work I had to teach you something last night!" replied the girl, that was waiting for them downstairs. This way, they didn't talked to each other for the rest of the morning.  
  
At the lunch time, all the students went to the Great Hall. Harry was searching for a place as far as possible from Colin Creevey, that was trying to follow him. He finally took a seat between Fred and George, and Lino Jordan, when he saw Oliver enthusiasticaly signing to him, showing an empty seat on his side "Excuse me, but I think Oliver wants to continue our conversation...". Harry was not so excited for talking to Oliver, but that was a good way to make Hemione and Ron start to speak at each other again. "Here he comes with his crazy quidditch tactics... but we still have plenty of time before our next game..." Harry tought, sitting by Oliver's side, surronded by older students, that curiously looked at his scar.  
  
"Hey Harry! How are you doing lately? Practicing for our next game?" he said, looking very anxious "Yeah..." he answered. They spent the whole lunch talking about quidditch and new tactics, as Harry had guessed. But when he was about to leave, Oliver hold him and whispered "Harry, can you meet me at Gryffindor common room tonight? At midnight?" "Great, another night without sleeping right!" he tought, but answered "Uh, ok, but why?" "It's a secret... I want you to do a favour for me this weekend... but no one can know..." said Oliver blushing, becoming really red. "Right Oliver... but I got to go, I don't want to be late and loose points again, ok?" "Sure Harry!" answered Oliver with a big smile "But don't forget it!" he said as the boy was leaving "Don't worry, I wo... Hey!".  
  
Harry had ran into someone. Lifting his head he saw who it was: Cho Chang. Furiously blushing, he stammered "Oh... I'm sorry... I didn't mean to... are you ok?" "It's allright, I'm fine..." answered the girl looking at him "Well, see ya then..." "Ok..." Harry said, with a silly look on his face...  
  
"It's just my impression, or Harry just had a lovely romantic moment?" said Ron, when he and Hermione reached him "Shut up!" he answered turning to the other side, trying not to show that he was sweating and shaking a little. "So, what did he wanted?" asked her, changing the subject of the conversation for Harry's relief "Nothing important... quidditch tactics... you know..." he muttered, because he didn't mean to tell them Oliver's secret. "Was that all? Damn!" said Ron "Why?" Harry and Hermione replied at the same time "I had the hope that he had a place for me on the quidditch team..." said Ron, looking really disappointed.  
  
A/N: That's it!!! There's still much to come, I'll update as soon as possible. So read and review!!! And check out my other fanfic, about Lord of the Rings. The title is "The Single Guys". And review it also! p.s: my name is not "Elf Fairy" because of Dobby and Winky, but because of Lord of the Rings: Legolas (HOT!), Arwen, and stuff... 


End file.
